utsafandomcom-20200214-history
December 2004 Commencement
The December 2004 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Summer 2004 and Fall 2004 semesters. It featured four ceremonies in the Convocation Center: one on Friday, December 17 at 5:00 p.m. and the others on Saturday, December 18 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 5:00 p.m. Each ceremony was followed by a reception in the East Lawn of the Convocation Center featuring Mariachi Las Erendiras de San Antonio. Schedule First ceremony: COEHD and COPP Second ceremony: COB Third ceremony: COE and COS Fourth ceremony: COLFA and SOA Marshals University Marshals *Robert J. Bayley *Ronald C. Binks *Stephen C. Brown *Joel G. Saegert School of Architecture *Jose Jimenez, School of Architecture *Jon H. Thompson, School of Architecture College of Business *Jan G. Clark, Department of Information Systems *Glenn B. Dietrich, Department of Information Systems *Mark T. Leung, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Anuradha Roy, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Ted D. Skekel, Department of Accounting *James C. Terry, Department of Accounting *Karen L. Williams, Department of Information Systems College of Education and Human Development *Maria E. Franquiz, Division of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Georgia L. Johnston, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Susan Keehn, Department of Interdisciplinary Studies and Curriculum and Instruction *Ashley S. Love, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Howard L. Smith, Division of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Wayne E. Wright, Division of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies College of Engineering *James W. Frazer, Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering *Hai-Chao Han, Department of Mechanical Engineering and Biomechanics *Fred W. Hudson, Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering *Enos C. Inniss, Department of Civil and Environmental Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Sara D. DeTurk, Department of Communication *James R. Dykes, Department of Psychology *H. Paul LeBlanc, Department of Communication *Gary L. Mabry, Department of Music *Rodolfo Rosales, Department of Political Science and Geography *Christopher J. Wickham, Department of Modern Languages and Literatures College of Public Policy *Moon-Gi Jeong, Department of Public Administration *Tanya L. Settles, Department of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *Candace M. Coyle, Department of Chemistry *David M. Johnson, Department of Chemistry *Kathleen M. Mittag, Department of Science and Mathematics Education *Alyson Ponomarenko, Department of Earth and Environmental Science Faculty Stage Party Representatives School of Architecture *Andrew Perez III, Associate Professor of Architecture College of Business *Yiuman Tse, Professor of Finance College of Education and Human Development *Alan R. Shoho, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Page A. Smith, Assistant Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *David P. Thompson, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies College of Engineering *Amir Karimi, Professor of Mechanical Engineering and Biomechanics College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Constance A. Lowe, Associate Professor of Art *Neil D. Maurer, Professor of Art *Kent T. Rush, Professor of Art College of Public Policy *Jerrell D. Coggburn, Associate Professor of Public Administration College of Sciences *Rajendra V. Boppana, Professor of Computer Science *James P. Chambers, Professor of Biology *Brenda J. Claiborne, Professor of Biology *Clyde F. Phelix, Associate Professor of Biology Honors College *Edwin J. Barea-Rodriguez, Associate Professor of Biology *Mary E. McNaughton-Cassill, Associate Professor of Psychology *Josephine Mendez-Negrete, Assistant Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Pamela C. Smith, Assistant Professor of Accounting UTSA Brass Ensemble The UTSA Brass Ensemble was conducted by Robert J. Rustowicz. *Amanda Balarin, Trumpet *Hugo Escobedo, Trumpet *Chris Gonzalez, Trumpet *Ed Rios, Trumpet *Shelley Ascolese, Horn *Juan-Carlos Campos, Horn *Casey Friday, Horn *Oscar Perez, Horn *Michael Higley, Trombone *Dennis Jasso, Trombone *Brooke Silverstein, Trombone *Travis Dierolf, Bass Trombone *Eduardo Vasquez, Euphonium *Francisco Moreno, Tuba *Justin Williams, Tuba *Chris Vlasek, Percussion References Category:Commencement Category:2004-2005 at UTSA